Fallen Arc
by Haseoblade-Skyking01
Summary: This is the story Idea I was talking about so I hope everyone likes it. There is some elements of Star Wars Force Unleashed 2 (Cloning) The pairing is clone! Jaune x Neo x Mae(oc). So please favorite, follow, and review on how to make this story better. Beta: Blacklight181
1. Chapter 1

Beta Reader: BlackLight181

* * *

A/N: Hello everybody here is a new story. The poll I had on my page will decide a clone Jaune. This chapter however will be a tragedy. Without further ado lets begin this new story, "The Fallen Arc."

* * *

Chapter 1: A Death In Light

Jaune Arc was sad, angry and confused. Honestly he was feeling a myraid of emotions but mostly sadness and anger. There was an announcement that Winter Schnee "Weiss's sister" was attacked. There was a video of the person who attacked and it was him doing the deed. General Ironwood had placed a bounty on him to catch him Dead or Alive. When he heard about this he ran as fast as he could, but as he ran he felt the presence of 7 people following him and he knew who they were.

Jaune made his way into a big clearing in the Emerald Forest, and he came to stop still feeling their presence.

"I can feel you guys so come on out." Jaune yelled out. As he said that Teams RWBY and NPR came out of the shadows

"Can we talk about this." Jaune asked his "former" comrades.

"You bastard you hurt my sister!" Weiss called out as she drew her rapier and aimed it at Jaune.

"It wasn't me! How could you think it was me?!" Jaune replied.

"Jaune we want to believe you but no one knew where you were, and there were eye witness accounts that it was you, and there is the video of the attack." Pyrrha replied as she drew Milo and Akouo.

Jaune couldn't believe what he was hearing his own partner and his closest friends didn't believe him.

"If you don't believe me fine. But don't think I will give up without a fight!" Jaune said as he drew Crocea Mors.

Everyone was stunned at first, they couldn't believe that the most kind and sweet person they came to know was in front of them resisting them, Weiss made the first move. She summoned a gylph beneath her feet and shot herself forward to Jaune. Jaune blocked the strike with his shield and swung his sword in a small but quick arc. Weiss came back as Pyrrha went in for the next strike as she bashed Jaune's left arm causing him to drop his shield. Jaune's aura covered him in white as he gripped his sword with both hands, and stepped forward delivering powerful and large swings. The strikes hit Pyrrha's shield as she was pushed backed by the force.

Ruby went for the next move. She swung crescent rose in a low sweep hoping to trip Jaune, but he jumped and channeled aura in his sword. In quick and powerful move Jaune cut Crescent Rose at the blade and gun barrel destroying the weapon. Ruby was to in shock to notice Jaune get close to her and pushed her back (A strong push back cause he's nice like that). Yang, now enraged, went to Jaune throwing a flurry of punches to the blond swordsman. Jaune dodged almost all the punches taking 3 hits. As he did this Jaune hit Yang in her arms and legs with the handle of his blade causing her to fall down.

"What did you do?!" Yang yelled out as she tried to move.

"I hit your pressure points you won't be moving for a bit." Jaune replied with ragid breathe.

As he said that Jaune felt his froze, and later heard gunshots as he felt pain in his left arm and right leg. The shots came from Blake and Ren to restrict his movements. However with the pain Jaune kept moving his arm blocking both Blake's and Ren's strikes. With no other option Nora shot 2 grenades around Jaune to blind him. It work as Blake's ribbon wrapped around Jaune's right arm causing him to drop his weapon. With the battle going as long as it did they were convinced that it was Jaune that attacked Winter. They knew Ironwood made a fake call about the dead or alive thing, it is what he told the public. Ironwood wanted him dead. They had hoped Jaune would come quietly so he could explain himself, but as the fought him they started to believed it was true.

They now know what they must do, they have to kill their friend. A few more gunshots were fired as they took down Jaune's armor off him. Weiss aimed her rapier again and lunged forward and struck his heart. Jaune coughed up blood as he saw his life flash before his eyes. All the things he felt from his childhood, his family abandoning him, meeting his friends and now the memory he had kept closed to his heart, the promise he made to a friend who died a long time ago. With his last act of free will Jaune died standing up to show he didn't die as a coward.

Everyone was sadden they had lost their friend and comrade. Though justice was dealt to him it was a bittersweet and hollow victory. They left his body there in honor of their fallen friend, but took a picture to confirm his death. They also took crocea mors with them as well to show proof of his death. As they left the scene they failed to notice 4 people standing in the shadows watching everything unfold.

"Well that worked out better than we thought." said a deep voice as the 4 people left the shadows.

"Yes it did, now Mercury carry his body we are going to need it for the next stage of the plan." Cinder told the boy.

"Yes ma'am." Mercury replied as he hoisted jaune's body over his shoulder. With that they left the scene as if the body was never there.

* * *

~Location: Beacon~

Teams RWBY and NPR returned to Beacon from the gruesome mission that made them take a life. They were praised by Ironwood for killing a dangerous fugitive but they didn't hear a single word he said. However there was some good in this Winter was going to survive but she will be asleep for at least a month.

"What we did...was it right?" Ruby asked the group as they returned to Team RWBY's room.

"I'm not sure, all of this left a really bad taste in my mouth." Ren replied.

They sat in silence mourning Jaune's death, and not sure on what to believe anymore.

* * *

~Location: Unknown White Fang hideout~

"How long until the clone will be ready?" Cinder asked the doctor.

"Well with the body you brought back and the accelerated cloning process we obtained, we should be ready in at least a month. I hope that is alright." The doctor replied.

"Yes that will be fine." Cinder told the doctor as she step forward to the large tube. "All according to plan." Cinder said as she placed her hand on the tube and gave a wicked smirk.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Wow so this was a thing. Ok I know some of you are going to hate me for this but this was in my head nagging at me for a while so I hope you can forgive me.

Jaune is dead.

His team is in mouring.

What exactly is Cinder's plan for his body?

All of this will be answered next time on the Fallen Arc.

P.S: The poll will be up until Wednesday so cast your votes on my page. As of the polls right now the clone will have dragon blood, and yes his semblance will still be mimic.

So see you all again.


	2. Birth in Darkness

Beta: Blacklight181

* * *

A/N: Hello everybody I know its early but Happy New Year for everyone. The poll results shows that the Jaune clone's faunus blood will be a dragon. Also if you don't know where its going. Think about Corrin/ Kamui from Fire Emblem if you guys wanna go that route. So now lets get into chapter of Fallen Arc.

* * *

Chapter 2: A birth in Darkness and training begins

* * *

~Location: Unknown White Fang Hideout~

It was a dark stormy night. Where we find Cinder with a Faunus doctor and a single big tube in the center of the room. Inside the tube was a young man with sliver white hair, mid tan skin tone, and a slim heroic build

"How long til he is ready doctor?" Cinder asked the woman.

"Not long just a few more seconds and he should be ready." the Doctor replied.

It has been a month and a half since that boy had died, and the start of the long process of remaking him into the perfect weapon.

"Miss Fall the clone is ready and the dragon DNA sample has just finished bond with his, though there is something you must know." The Doctor replied.

"What is it?" Cinder asked the doctor.

"Though the cloning process is successful and the dragon DNA was able to mix there is a extra thing. We found that 10% of the boy's original DNA had small traces of another. A wolf if you will." The Doctor replied.

"Anyway I will explain later its time to wake him up." said the Doctor as she mess with the keypad on the tube.

The tube slowly drains the liquid as it slowly opens to reveal young man. He sat there for a bit as his eyes opened.

"Huh where am I? Who am I? And why can't I remember anything?" The young man said.

"Ah I see your awake." said a lovely voice.

The young man saw a woman wearing a red dress. She had pitch black with yellow eyes that almost seem to glow like fire. At first the young man was confused on who she was, and why she had a faint blush on her face.

"If your done wasting time, there is some clothes on the table over there, and once your done meet me outside." said the woman as he left.

The young man sat up as he went for his new clothes (Think starkiller's first set of clothes in Force Unleashed 2). As he finished he stepped of the room, he saw the woman waiting.

"I don't mean to be rude miss but could you tell me who you are and who am I for that matter?" The young man asked.

"My name is Cinder Fall and your name is Jaune" Cinder replied.

"Jaune huh, ok so where are we Miss Fall?" Jaune asked Cinder

"Just follow you will know soon enough." Cinder replied.

The duo went down a long hallway. As they walked by Jaune saw people dressed in black and white with a mask on. He also notced that some of the people had some extra characteristics, he wanted to ask but he kept it to himself. The duo came to a underground arena, where they saw four people just standing around two girls and two boys. One of the girls is dark-skinned with bright green hair, and she was wearing a tribal looking attire with a werid top and normal pants, but she had two weapons behind her in the holsters. The other girl is a short pettie girl with tri-colored hair of white, brown, and pink. She was wearing a type of corset witha coat and tight fitting pants, and the strangest thing was she had a umbrella.

The guys however were a bit different. One of the guys had dark grey hair and wore something akin to a cowboy style with a pair of murderous looking boots. The other guy wasn't much better he was a tall guy wearing a black suit with a red rose on his back. HE had a red and brown hair with a small apir a horns in it. To make matters worse he a menacing blade on his hip, and he also was wearing a mask.

"Oh Cinder your back, and I take it this is the new guy." said the dark skinned girl.

"Yes, as you all know this is Jaune. Jaune this is Emerald, Mercury, Neo, and Adam. They will be your fighting trainers." Cinder said.

"Uhh great. So who's first?" Jaune asked.

"First we are training you in speed, which is Emerald's forte." Cinder replied.

"Here you might need these." Adam replied as he handed Jaune short twin swords. (Ludger Kresnick's first permanent swords)

As Jaune took them Emerald revealed her twin pistols that turned to chain sickles.

"Remember this training will be absolute hell." Cinder warned him.

Taking their stance Jaune charged in first but Emerald has seem to disappear. Before he could react Jaune felt multiple cuts on his legs and arms forcing him to drop.

"Speed types are tough when your not thinking! Check your surroundings!" Adam called out.

Struggling to get back up Jaune took the swords in his hands as he stood up again, feeling his aura closing his wounds. Emerald once again seemed to disappear as she started to circle around Jaune. To Jaune the world seemed to slow down as he slowly sees a pattern in Emerald's attacks and knew what to do. Jaune used one of his swords to block her strike to his back, and did a low sweep kick to trip her. At that moment Jaune struck his other sword near her neck.

"Well now this shows some promise." Cinder said as she notice Jaune's eyes changed form his deep pure blue to a menacing red with silt eyes. As quickly as his eyes changed, they changed back to thier original state when Jaune's weapons was near Emerald's throat.

* * *

~Location: Beacon (Team RWBY's room)~

It has been a month and a half since that fateful day. The day they lost their dear friend Jaune. Before they killed him Jaune put in a valiant effort to save himself. Teams RWBY and JNPR came out with minor injuries, but Jaune manage to destroy Ruby's weapon Crescent Rose forcing her to remake the weapon. The new Crescent Rose is now more powerful, lighter but slender version than the last one. The weapon had four forms its dormant form when the blade is segmented down making a blunt edge. The next form is a armblade used in close quarters combat, but it force the young girl to take lessons on how to fight with it. The 3rd is the short sniper rife with a scope which is used in its final state. The final form is the scythe. With a collapsible rod on hand Ruby can connect it to her weapon making the scythe whole again. The new upgrade has made not only the weapon but also Ruby more deadly then they have ever been.

We now see Team RWBY sitting around their room. When Jaune died some of them had a change in appearance, all of the members had change to their usual fighting outfits to their alternate ones. Though Yang had cut her hair now reaching to her shoulders, and Blake had taken off her ribbon revealing her ears to the world. Each and everyone of them have been thinking. Why would Jaune do it and how could he have done it? They knew he was too kind to do such a thing and knew that he wasn't skilled enough to defeat someone with years of experience like Winter. All of them had been thinking who could have really done it.

Then it got them thinking, they remembered the night they had faced Torchwick in the Paladin. They remembered how it ended when Roman's assistant the short ice cream theme girl had made a illusion of them so they can escape.

"It can't be." Yang said out loud.

"What sis?" Ruby asked the blond girl

"I think I know who did the crime the that Jaune was accused from" Yang replied.

"Oh and who is it?" Weiss asked her.

"Think about it, the short maniac that saved Roman. When I hit them they shattered like glass as if they weren't there. So think about it." Yang replied.

All of them took account on what Yang said. They knew that a semblance of illusions was rare but it could only explain what happen. It was all starting to make since but the reason on why would they make Jaune their target and have him killed. The question is will Ozpin even believe them and what would Team JNPR think of this. First things first they needed some answers.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Ok everyone this is chapter 2 I hope you all like favorite, follow and review on how to make it better. Also if you wanna know what the new Crescent Rose looks like on Deviantart go to Black Future Concept Sketches by NijMizuho for Yang's new hairdo and the new weapon.

So please your suggestion on what Jaune will train next, and how his dragon DNA will effect him and his aura. The time line is after Painting the Town a few weeks after the event.

PM me if you want details on how jaune will fight, also if you wanna know what he looks like think of Shirou Emiya as he is now but with Archer's skin tone and hair. I will see you all again later bye.


	3. Power Training The Investigations Begin

A/N: First off I wanna say sorry for being silent I have been so busy with school, track and I just joined a speech contest and I'm moving up as I win so updates will be slow So thats is what i wanna say enjoy the chapter. I own nothing except the OC.

Beta: Blacklight181

* * *

Chapter 3: Battle Royale part 1/ The Investigation Begins.

* * *

Location: White Fang Hideout

Jaune woke up in a stir he had begun his training yesterday when he had to face speed type fighters. Emerald was tough as if she disappeared as the fight began. he felt every strike of her weapon on but slowly and surely he started to see her as if his senses warped to only see his opponent. Jaune put on his training gear and made himself some quick breakfast before going to the arena.

"I wonder whats next." Jaune thought as he entered the arena. He found Mercury standing in the center with his boots on.

"Ah I see your here Jaune." Cinder called out from behind him.

"Today you will be facing power type fighters but this time it will be a battle royal." Cinder said in the microphone. As soon as she finished multiple fighters wielding a varity of weapons from greatswords to lances, nunchucks to daggers, and combination weapons appeared from the shadows.

"This will test your power and how well you use it. Now begin." Cinder called out.

With no warning a white fang member with a greatsword jumped to Jaune swinging his blade. With little time to react jaune tried to block the strike with his swords and added a little aura to his arms for extra effect. In the end it worked but it cost Jaune his twin swords.

"Not good!" Jaune though as he dogged a couple more strikes.

I need a weapon something strong, something easy to use" Jaune thought as his mind begin to drift to a image. The image showed a dark skinned man with a couple of dragon features and wielded a greatsword with a cross near the blade. The sword looked powerful and easy to use.

"If only I had that weapon!" jaune thought as he dodged another strike. As he moved from a lance almost piercing his side Jaune felt his aura moved to his hands as he swung his arms swung as if he was holding something. jaune swung with all of his might and in the process destroyed the sword and lance. the fighters were shocked at the display. A weapon just appeared in his hand. Jaune was really confused the sword he thought of just showed up in his hand. He swung the blade again and took out 2 more white fang members (male and female).

In the stands the people up there were really surprised Adam was in shock by seeing Jaune summon a weapon out of thin air and K.O-ing 5 white fang soldiers at once. Emerald had a scared look as she saw Jaune's eyes turn into silts, while Neo had a aroused and happy look on her face seeing Jaune fight had gotten her very interested to try and see what else he hiding. Cinder had a amused look on her face seeing jaune progressed so fast just made her reel proud.

Location: Beacon(Team JNPR's room)

The months passed by as Jaune's death occured. The rest of Team JNPR has also changed though some not in a good way. Ren grew about about 3 inches taller. Ren also changed his clothing by adding minor armor pieces like arm and shin guards and also added some bandages to his hands. His weapons stormflowers was the same but he crafted 2 daggers with dust cartridges for extra effect. Ren was upset losing some of stoic nature by killing his best bro almost sent him in a depression. Nora has also changed some adding armor pieces to her clothes almost resembling her name sake. Her war hammer/ grenade launcher magnhild didn't really changed that much but Nora added a bladed tip at the end of her handle and added concussion grenades to her arsenal. jaune's death destroyed some of her bubbly personality taking a more serious one. Nora and Ren had started dating 3 weeks after jaune's death trying to fill the void that was left but they knew that it will never be filled.

Pyrrha didn't changed that much in appearance but mentally no doubt about it. Pyrrha's heart was broken killing her crush had sent her in a depression. After a few weeks of jaune death (5 or 6 give or take) Ozpin had introduced their new member Jaune's twin sister Joan. Joan looked like jaune in the face but in the body you could tell them apart (Joan Of Arc type moon people). Pyrrha wanted to hug Joan close and her cry her eyes out because of the similarities between her and Jaune, she did it though Joan being a caring person just held her as she cried. Joan carried her own weapon a sword a gun but with a small scope and sliencer. Joan also carried Crocea Mors as a memento to her fallen twin. Both teams had gotten used to being around Joan as almost jaune was still with them though more feminine. The team was doing their own thing as a knocked came on their door.

"I got it." Joan said as she went up to answer the door.

"Oh hello Yang something we can help you with?" Joan said to the blond brawler as she came in with the rest of her team.

"We need to talk." Yang replied.

As Team RWBY came in the room all of them had a serious expression on their face.

"All of you may want to sit down for this." Yang said as they gathered around each other and closed the door.

"We were wrong on some things Jaune's death was planned. It shouldn't have happened." Weiss said to the team.

All of Team JNPR froze at the moment Jaune's name was mention. Pyrrha was near tears hearing her crush's name.

"Hear us out please!" Blake called for them to listen.

"We believed that Jaune's death and that crime he was suspected of were planned from the start." yang explained to the group.

"How can you be so sure?" Joan replied as she comforted Pyrrha.

"Remember when the breech happened and on that train I told you all I fought that short mute girl. Well that girl's semblance is illusions and I think she used that to frame Jaune." Yang explained.

"Ok if what you say is true how can you be so sure of it." Nora asked them.

"I have a informant in Vale that could tells us what we need though if we're doing this we need to do this tonight." Yang replied as Team JNPR grabed their stuff and begin to head out the door.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: This took a really long time making this I hope everyone likes it I really put myself to work on this also if you know where that dark skinned knight came from and what is the name of his sword please send a PM or leave a review if you got it.

One more thing here is a omake hop you like it.

* * *

A peak in the future a peaceful life.

It has been 3 yeares since everything had begin the death and rebirth of Jaune, Salem's defeat and finally a peaceful cooporation between faunus and humans has come. As good as it is this is not where our story is. Our story is at a 2 story house owned by our dark skinned clone and his beautiful wives. thats right wives Jaune has married the loves of his wife Neo and a fox faunus by the name of Mae. At first both women were suspicious of one another but later owned both agreed to marry and share jaune between themselves. Jaune later become a part of the Arc family again takes to his story he told Joan but they didn't care if he as a clone they just had jaune back.

We see our married couple in their beds asleep as soon small voices and feet started to get closer.

"DAD, MOM wake up!" shouted the voices.

The voices belong to the children of this family. From Jaune and Neo they had a boy name Robin who looked Jaune but had his mother pale skin and mismatch eyes now at the age of 8,2 years after he was born Neo gave birth to a little girl name Eva a perfect mix of her parents with neo's face and jaune's hair color and eyes age 6. From Mae she gave birth to a boy name Grey looked just like his father inherited his eyes and sliver hair and had mae's fox features of a tail born the same time as Robin age 8, and 3 years after his birth Mae gave birth to a girl name Tsubaki. Tsubaki had her mother looks and hair color but had her fathers dragon features and her mother's fox tail.

All of them are their big bundles of joy and each of the parents love them very much. Jaune woke up from the noise and grabbed his 4 children in a big hug.

"Ok guys were up lets go get you all some breakfast shall we?" Jaune said as they went into the dinning room leaving their mothers to sleep a little while longer. Before he went though jaune looked at his wives again and smiled about the life he was given and would never trade it for anything.

Dad are you coming or not?!" Eva cried out.

"Yes yes I'm coming lets make breakfast extra special for your mothers ok" Jaune replied as he kissed his wives on their foreheads.

AN: This is just something that may happen if you guys want that is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello is it me your looking for- ok enough of the jokes Its me again with a update. First off I wanna apologize for my silence**

 **1\. I was finishing up exams for school now offically a senior in highschool**

 **2\. I was look for a job and I have one so my hours vary on my writing and publishing**

 **So I wanna formally say I'm sorry for making you wait this long for a update I had it written for a while but didn't find the time to publish it.**

 **So without further ado the 4th chapter of Fallen Arc**

 **Beta: Blacklight181**

Chapter 4: Power Training part/ Investigation: Junior's Club

 **Location: White Fang Base- Arena**

The battle royal was continuing at a really face pace multiple enemies coming left and right even trapping Jaune in waves of opponents only to be knocked out. This battle not only test Jaune's power but also his stamina.

"So many people I need something to take out a huge crowd" Jaune thought as he dodged another sword strike.

"I got it" Jaune thought as he began to summon more weapons but daggers this time. Jaune added a little bit of his aura and threw them in the crowd. A wave of multiple small explosions occurred knocking out the rest of the fighters.

"Wow I must say I'm impressed your really quick on your feet and showed some quick thinking" Mercury called as he jumped to the center of the arena.

"However the real fight starts now" Mercury said as he sent a volley of ash like bullets from his boots. Jaune dodged each shot, but when he did Mercury did a break dance move as more shots were fired from his boots and began to spin around him. The shots then surrounded Jaune leaving him with no room to dodge.

"Crap this isn't good "Jaune thought.

"I need to defend but how" Jaune thought again but his mind started to drift again. The image this time showed a person surrounded by a volley of arrows. Before they could hit the figure crossed their arms and shouted something as dome covered them and blocked the arrows. Jaune's arms felt hot as the shots closed in on him.

"Now come Aegis" Jaune shouted as a dome of white covered him and reflected the shots back at Mercury. Mercury doged the deflected shot and was ready to send out another but as the dust cleared it showed Jaune holding a sliver bow with a strange arrow.

"And that's checkmate" Jaune said as he launched the arrow. When the arrow was shot it split off into multiple arrows pinning Mercury to the wall. Two more arrows were shot as one hit near his head cutting some hair and the other near his crotch scarring him for a bit. In the stands Cinder felt proud, this clone was a major success especially with the candidate. Course the boy died which was a shame but the clone proved really skilled and smart as well. Neo felt well, really turned on just seeing Jaune defeating his enemies and nearly killing that sliver haired fool sent her into a trance. So much in fact that she is biting a tissue and nosebleed a little bit.

"well done very well done" Cinder called out as he exited the stands.

"I must say you are improving at a impressive rate keep this up and you will be on your first mission soon. Now get going your done for the day" Cinder told Jaune.

"Thank you ma'am" Jaune replied as he bowed and left.

"Having fun up there Merc" Emerald called to him with a smug look on her face.

"Very funny get me down from here" Mercury replied as the arrows disappeared causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Hey wait a second where did Neo Go" Emerald said while looking around for the short girl.

 **(with Jaune, location: White fang base bath area)**

"ahh there we go it seems like no one is here great" jaune said as he went the big bath. However as he went in he didn't notice a small shadow follow him in.

"in just a few short days I'm already getting this strong I only wonder when I get to go on a mission and just see the outside world" Jaune thought as he looked up at the night sky.

"Wait who's there" Jaune said as he got into a defensive stance.

"You might as well come outI can smell you after all" Jaune said again waiting for some kind of response.

"hmm must be the steam getting to me" Jaune thought as he got out of the water. Behind him we Neo doing her best trying to surpress a nosebleed of seeing Jaune fully naked.

"Shit I can't take it anymore" Neo thought as a geyser of blood came from her nose.

"I will make sure he belongs to me and I'll be his oh I can't wait" neo thought with a sly smirk. As she made that really perverted thought Jaune felt a slight shiver go up his spine.

 **(With Teams RWBY and JNPR)**

"Ok this is the place" yang said as her team and Team JNPR stand outside the club

"Can we even trust this guy and his information" jeanne asked the blonde brawler.

"of course we can ... well about 85% of the time all it does is take a little 'convincing' to get him to talk" Yang replied.

"Ok lets just head in" Ren told the group.

When both teams went inside the music came to a complete halt when the guards saw Yang. Every tried to aim their weapons at her but their weapons fell to the floor.

"Oh Junior you better not be hiding or else" Yang called out in a sing-song tone.

"ok ok I'm here what do you want" Junior replied form the bar.

"Listen Junior we need info a certain little ice cream midget by the name of neo ever heard of her" Yang asked the owner

"i have no idea what your talk about" Junior replied cleaning a glass cup.

"Oh Junior you know better than to lie to me" Yang said as she made a motion of crushing ice with her bare hands.

This sent Junior a streak of fear as he decided to tell what he knows.

"Ok from I remember we haven't seen her in a couple of months and from what I know she travels to different locations at a face pace so I can't tell where she is" Junior said.

"are you sure your not lying to me right" Yang said in a angry tone.

"No I swear that's everything I know just please don't destroy my bar" Junior said putting his hands up.

Learning of this (kinda?) new info all it did was put both teams back at square one and forced them to leave the club. However there was a little upside as it turns out Jeanne actually knew the twins from a long time and did spend some time with them before the group left.

 **To be continued...**

 **Ok I know the ending with this investigation was a bit sad and kinda awkward but I ran out ides for this investigation Arc so sorry for that. As for a couple things I might put a story of mine for adoption though I don't know which I'll tell you in my next update on which story is up for adoption. So until the next update I will see you all later. Also sorry if the chapter is short I just had to get this uploaded so I can get a fresh start on the next chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


End file.
